Akira Takes Charge- Chapter 1
by Kersha Okeyama
Summary: Sequal! to project akira 8z, enjoy. ^_^ Ker
1. Default Chapter Title

AKIRA 8Z TAKES CHARGE PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
It had been 2 long and peaceful year since Akira had come, Mom had her baby last year and just as I suspected it was a boy, we named him Goten By the way. Before that, way, Balma and Vegeta had their son,( in the same year as the Akira saga), they named him Trunks, cute little guy I must say.  
  
Well here I am, I'm Gohan by the way, Here just sitting outside, my new little brother playing with my necklace that I had gotten from Lilia a long time ago, I never saw her again, you must have guessed.   
  
I light rain was falling, I had tucked Goten in my jacket, hoping it would be warm enough. We were sitting on the edge of a huge cliff and were in Piccolo's territory, but I felt safe here, it was here where I was brought up. Piccolo's like a second father to me, he cares, although most times he doesn't show it, he's to proud and doesn't want to ruin his reputation of being a no feelings guy.   
  
When Goten had come, I wasn't too happy, in fact I was down right pissed. Mom had put him in my room like I had hoped, I wish I hadn't at the time. Every night Goten would scream and cry and thrash about, by the morning it looked like I had, too much to drink the night before and had a hang over in the morning.   
  
As the year went on, Goten improved and yes you guessed it, him and me are best bud's, besides Kanieda of course, who is now 21 and engaged, he's actually organised me to be his best man. I was thrilled to hear that.  
  
Oh by the way, I've learned how to Mater my Super Jin 2000, not that I really use it. No one to fight these days. Master Roshi, to our Surprise, finally got a girlfriend. The girl is strange though, there's something I don't trust about her.   
  
  
Later on when we had to go home, I was stopped by Piccolo. "Hey Mr. Piccolo" I greeted him. 'Hey kid' He smiles at me, I love his smiles, they make him show his kindness. Goten squeaked and Piccolo took him from my jacket. I smiled at the thought of Piccolo caring for a baby, then remembered myself when I was a Chibi.  
  
Piccolo must have noticed me smiling like an idiot because he gave Goten back to me in such a rush that he could of dropped the poor kid. 'Well Cy'a kid' He waved me before flying into the distance. I miss him already.  
  
When we got home, mom gave me some soup and Goten mushed peas. I could hear the news, blaring on our television set, something about a virus.  
  
I was thinking about it in bed, Goten had somehow managed to crawl into bed with me. Smart kid. It was about 2.00 am when I saw it, I meteorite of some sort. Round and burning hot.  
  
It landed with such a quake that if it were any closer I'm sure it would of tore down our house. (Dad, Vegeta and some of the others, that we had also brought back rebuilt our house).  
  
Getting upI put on some warm clothes and went to investigate.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
(SHOULD I CONTINUE?)   



	2. Default Chapter Title

AKIRA TAKES CHARGE CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran outside, the rain seem to have gotten heavier than yesterday afternoon. I was determine to find out what that was, being 17 had it's advantages.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I got there I had the shock of my life. It was a Saiyan Pod! I couldn't believe it, a real Saiyan pod, I haven't seen one of those in quite a while.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Being as quiet as possible, I kept in the shadows and hid behind rocks until I was in a safe position to spy on the intruder. He got out and looked around, I could hear the bleeping of his scouter, reading power levels around him. I kept mine just in case he looked my way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'few high power levels over that way' To my surprise the voice belonged to a woman. Her voice seemed familiar in an eerie sort of way, too familiar.  
  
  
  
I got up and sneaked behind her pod, she had already started walking away. Suddenly I tripped and a few second later I was on the ground, my eyes shut tightly and I could feel myself loosing consciousness and the sound of foot steps coming closer. I lost consciousness then.  
  
  
  
  
It was about 5.00am when I woke up I think, it was cold but a fire kept me warm and made the cave, which I had found my self in, glow with a reddish dim.  
  
  
  
'oh, your awake' came the voice of the female Saiyan that I had recently spied on. 'where am I?' I asked her, I hadn't quite seen her face yet, but by the look of it, she had fiery red hair. 'your in a cave, not far from where I found you, I missed you' she sounded meek all of a sudden. 'who are you?' I asked her unsure of her last few words.  
  
  
  
She suddenly started crying, it wasn't often I heard I Saiyan cry. Then again she may not be a Saiyan. Her muffled sobs brought back painful memories that I didn't want to think of.  
  
  
  
  
It was quite a while later before she calmed down. She turned at me, the scouter that lay over her one eye bleeped like crazy. Silent tears fell out her eyes, I didn't know what I had done.   
  
I decided to take a chance and sit next to her, I put my arm around her and gave her a reasuring hug. 'don't you remember me?' she asked and she layed her head on my shoulder.  
  
'I...no..." I admitted. She jerked her head up and looked at me, her blue saphire eyes sparkled in the sunrise. She was beautiful, very beautiful, I felt like I had known her, somwhere.  
  
'why cant you remember me? Why are you being a bastard!' she swore at me angrily then started bawling again. I drew her close to me and got a better look, only then did I realise who she was.  
  
'Lilia?'  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
